Boyz Attack!
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, James, and Laurent are in a boy band. This story details the lives of each member after the band's break-up, leading up to the re-grouping of the band. R&R! Rated M for drugs, alcohol, and swearing. Originally posted 7/30/09.


**I posted this like over three years ago….Haha. I only posted one chapter and it wasn't that good, since I hadn't been writing for that long at the time. I decided to re-write it, use a different point of view, and just make it an all-around better story.**

**Okay, so the characters are all human, and, listed in order, are their birth name, then their stage name, age, and role in the band/extra info.**

**Edward Anthony Masen—Anthony Wells; about 19 and a half. He's sort of the loner of the group, and he abuses pain killers, but it hasn't developed into a life-threatening issue.**

**Jasper Whitlock—Jazz Andrews; 20 years old. He is a lesser-known member of the group; I guess you could call him a 'background member.'**

**Emmett Paul McCarty—Paul Bradley; age 20. He is one of the lead singers and Jace's best friend.**

**Carlisle Cullen—Carl Sanders; age 22. Outside of Jace and Paul, he sings the most. He is one of Paul's best friends.**

**Jacob Black—Jake Ruth; age 18. He and Jazz hold similar roles.**

**James—Jace Baldwin; 22. He is the main singer, and very much an attention hog. He has drug and alcohol issues, which have caused a lot of problems for the band, as their audience is young.**

**Laurent—Lawrence Harp; age 21. He is an 'outsider,' and is a little mysterious.**

**Big Lou is their body guard, and Jeremy is their manager.**

**The band's name is Boyz Attack. I don't own the name it's from a Canadian show called Instant Star. The current year is 2002, and the band has been together since around late 1998 or early 1999. Onward with the story:**

* * *

"Boyz Attack! Boyz Attack! Boyz Attack!" The noise of the fan-girls cheering continued as the members of the band came out onto the stage. The music started up normally and the chorus went smoothly, but when Jace opened up his mouth for his big solo, his _real _voice was heard, not the pre-recorded track.

After noticing this mistake, Jace quickly went backstage, with Paul and the other band members following close behind.

"Jace," Paul called.

"No, I don't want to fucking talk to anyone."

He usually never turned Paul down. They were best friends. The could tell each other _anything_. Paul was the first one to find out about Jace's drug and alcohol problems.

"Come on, man. Let's just talk this through, okay?"

"No!" he shouted fiercely.

Deciding it would be best not to start disappointing Jace, Paul walked to his dressing room. A newspaper was sitting on the coffee table, so he picked it up. '_**Boyz Attack Over?**_' read the headline. Under it was a picture of their performance, which had just ended minutes ago.

_Wait, how could they already have a photo?_

"Paul!…Paul, wake up!"

Paul sat up and sighed. "What's the rush, man? Can't I just go back to sleep?"

"Sleep?" Carl asked. "How can you sleep when we hit Canada in 2 hours?"

Paul had ended up forgetting about the trip that Jeremy had planned. They were due to release their first film by the end of the year. It was to follow them throughout their Canadian tour. "Shit," he mumbled. He grabbed a towel. "Let me just take a quick shower.

They ended up getting there just on time, thanks to their driver, Dan.

The flight wasn't that long, but nearly half-way through it, Paul started having dreams that were similar to the one he'd had this morning. The next thing he knew, he was being shaken out of his thoughts by Lawrence.

They had arrived at their hotel and, after getting ready, they performed their first concert. Luckily, they didn't mess us, like in Paul's dream. Though none of them were ready for what news was to come next…

Jace's partying had become too much, and their boss inexplicably fired him. No second chance. No nothing. Just fired.

* * *

**Okay, I know the story idea is not that good to begin with, but I tried to make it better this time around.**


End file.
